


Daddy and His Boy

by MsThunderFrost



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Play, Angry Allen Walker, Baby Boy Kanda Yuu, Bedwetting, Daddy Dom Allen Walker, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fear, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, M/M, Mistakes, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Shame, Trust Issues, Wetting, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: Kanda eyed the baby bottle disdainfully, as if its very existence offended him. It likely did.It had been over a week since Allen had left on his latest assignment ~ on the one hand, this meant that he was almost guaranteed to return to headquarters soon (Allen had filled him in on some of the more exciting details, and Kanda had concluded that even a weak beansprout like his lover should be able to handle the Akuma with little difficulty); on the other, it meant that it had been a little over a week since Kanda had last allowed himself to be little, and the stress of forcing himself to remain big was starting to show.





	Daddy and His Boy

Kanda eyed the baby bottle disdainfully, as if its very existence offended him. It likely did.

It had been over a week since Allen had left on his latest assignment ~ on the one hand, this meant that he was almost guaranteed to return to headquarters soon (Allen had filled him in on some of the more exciting details, and Kanda had concluded that even a weak beansprout like his lover should be able to handle the Akuma with little difficulty); on the other, it meant that it had been a little over a week since Kanda had last allowed himself to be little, and the stress of forcing himself to remain big was starting to show.

He'd gotten into a fight with one of the Finders in the Mess Hall earlier that afternoon. It had been awhile since he'd instigated anything more than a "verbal skirmish", and the men had grown weak in the false comfort of the short-lived peace. He'd driven his blade through the man's gut, the hot, metalic tang of blood filling his nostrils, before a dumb little voice in the back of his head reminded him that Daddy wouldn't be pleased if he made a mess. Good boys didn't let their anger overwhelm them ~ or, at the very least, they didn't allow themselves to lose control.

Daddy was a busy man. He didn't have time to deal with troublesome little boys who acted without thinking. Kanda glared at the bottle, perhaps hoping that it would burst into flames through sheer force of will alone. He'd seen Allen fix him enough bottles over the last year to know how to make one for himself, knew that a warm bottle of milk and his pacifier would make him feel better, and yet...

He knew that he didn't deserve such comforts. Not after what he'd done.

Daddy would punish him for hurting that man. He might even leave him. The thought made a fresh stab of anxiety tear through his stomach.

Despite himself, he could feel his big mask cracking. He didn't know how he was supposed to stop it. He wasn't supposed to go into his little headspace when he was alone, because Daddy said that the world was a scary place for a little boy and, under the right circumstances, even their bedroom, their safe-haven, could become a danger to his well-being. But all he could think about was his Daddy not wanting him anymore, his Daddy deciding that he was too much of a hassle and cutting him loose... no more warm bottles, no more cuddle-time, no more stuffies and toys and...

There was a heavy-handed knock on the door, and Kanda felt his heart leap into his throat. Most of headquarters knew that he and Allen were together, so if they'd sent someone looking for him after 'the incident' it was a safe bet to assume they'd find him in Allen's quarters. He silently thanked God that at least it wasn't Allen... at least, not yet.

Not that Lenalee was much better.

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda barked, doing his best to keep his voice even. It took him a second to realize that his hands were trembling, and when he did, he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and frowned.

"That Finder will survive, no thanks to you." She hissed, her voice dripping venom. "What the hell were you thinking, Kanda? You haven't been this violent in  _months_ , and then out of the clear blue sky, you decide that today's the day you're going to kill a man?" Her voice was gradually getting louder and, despite himself, Kanda found himself shrinking away.

He didn't like being yelled at. He'd always received chastisement best when it was delivered in a calm, yet firm tone. Yelling made him feel small, and not in the familiar, safe,  _comforting_ sort of way. It made him want to yell back, to hiss and snarl and cuss even though his little side was positively shaking. "If this is all that you came for, then you know where the door is."

When it became clear that she wasn't about to leave of her own volition, Kanda began to seriously contemplate the idea of just slamming the door in her face when she blurted, "You're not going to get out of this so easily, mister ~," she paused suddenly, staring at something in the deep recesses of the bedroom rather intently. "Is that a... baby bottle?"

Kanda's heart might've actually stopped beating for a minute there. "I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about. W-Why would two g-grown men just have b-b-baby bottles lying around?"

"Kanda," she asked, her voice softening considerably. "What's going on..?" 

"Nothing!" He snapped a little too quickly. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." 

Then he really  _did_ slam the door closed in the smaller girl's face. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, grabbed the bottle, and threw it against the wall so hard that it shattered. He was horrified that he'd almost been discovered, even if it was only Lenalee and he knew that it would literally go no further. But he was also angry with himself for allowing his mask to slip so far as to allow an outsider to see how badly he was suffering in the absence of his Daddy. And now he'd gone and made even more of a mess. As he began trying to figure out how to clean the glass, Lenalee began knocking again.

"Don't think that this is over, Kanda! You can't just slam the door in my face and act like nothing happened! You need to learn that your actions have consequences!" Kanda made his way over to the bed, reaching underneath it and pulling out their "special box". Rifling through the contents, he pulled out one of his favorite light blue pacifiers and stuffed it between his lips. 

He might not have deserved the comfort of a bottle, but suckling away at his pacifer was enough to at least begin to settle his frayed nerves. 

Continuing to dig through the box, he pulled out a pair of blue and white footie-pajamas. He was still big enough that he felt confident without the diaper... maybe. He stared at the neatly folded cloth nappies in the bottom of the box, feeling shame cover his cheeks at the memory of the first time that he'd wet the bed. He'd fully anticipated Allen would be horrified - after all, he himself had wanted the bed to open up and swallow him whole. He'd have much rather face down one-hundred level two Akuma single-handedly than stomach the utter mortification that he was sure would follow.

But Allen had just smiled, placing a deceptively soft kiss on his temple before climbing off the bed and heading toward the door with the promise of a swift return. Kanda had barely had enough time to begin to fidgit uncomfortably in the warm, damp mess he'd made before he was back, having raced down to the men's toilets for everything from towels, to wet wipes, to soap, to some sort of powder that Kanda hadn't seen before. He'd helped Kanda out of his clothes, before laying him down on the floor on one of the towels and cleaning him up, talking to him all the while as if this were nothing out of the ordinary.

Kanda began to suckle on his pacifier that much more aggresively. He didn't deserve such a kind, caring Daddy. He didn't deserve  _any_ of this... well, besides being reamed out by Lenalee, of course. And she was certainly still going to town, doing everything but kicking the damn door of its hinges. And he was almost certain the only reason she was refraining from doing just that was because, technically, it was  _Allen's_ door.

In the end, Kanda decided to go without the nappy, quickly changing out of his exorcist gear and into his onesie. He then picked up Mugen, marched back over to the door, and plopped himself down so that his back was taut against the wood. He could feel the entire structure tremble each time that his fellow exorcist pounded away. Silently, he contemplated ramming Mugen through the wood - he had a fairly decent idea of where Lenalee's body was on the other side of the door based off of the location of her knocks, and he was almost positive that he wouldn't hit her... it would just scare her a little bit. At least, enough to get her off his back for awhile.

But then, next thing you know he'd have Kamui to deal with... and you know what? That might just be worse. 

"Oh, Lenalee. I wasn't expecting to see you here at this hour." Kanda's heart might've actually just stopped in his chest, and he gripped Mugen so tightly that the sword began shaking. "What's the matter? You look like you're trying to break my door down."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a real problem... because now I've started this and I've come up with an idea for a Tyki Mikk x Allen Walker m-preg fic that I need about as much as I need air. But also, if I could finish a fic without starting sixteen more in the process, that would be wonderful. Like what is Heroes Die? I guess we'll find out when Avengers: End Game comes out and my muse comes out of hiding after literally almost all of their fanfic babies died.


End file.
